The Alphabet Challenge (AppleDash)
by xBaltoDork
Summary: AppleDash one shots or head canons based on a word from each letter of the alphabet.


Applejack took a deep breath and used her foreleg to quickly wipe off a beam of sweat from her forehead, the sun shining down on the orange mare and the farm she loved as she got around to her last tree of the day. Afterwards she would have to take a shower because she promised she'd meet her friends at Sugarcube Corner.

But she didn't hear the light snoring of a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane from above the tree. If she would've heard it, she wouldn't be surprised.

Why did Rainbow Dash like to take naps in the trees when she had such a comfortable cloud bed? Maybe it was just how peaceful it was in the acres, the fresh breeze and faint smell of apples.

Or was it just because it was where her favorite earth pony worked?

Rainbow Dash could watch her friend all day. She was strong and beautiful, and she was so dedicated to her job.

Beautiful? Rainbow Dash certainly didn't tell anyone she admired Applejack to this extent, but every detail was.. awesome.

From her beautiful green eyes and blonde mane to the freckles that kissed her cheeks, she was.. her. The mare was beautiful, but everytime she bucked a tree, her full strengths were shown.

And Rainbow just loved to see that smile, that cheerful smile that she found more radiant than the sun. Applejack was so dedicated to her work, to her farm. Rainbow tried to be just as dedicated to her flying. Applejack made her want to practice more for the Wonderbolts, even for herself.

Did she have feelings for her though? The painfully obvious answer she always gives herself is yes.

But she doubted the southern pony would feel the same way. Why would she want to ruin one of the best friendships she'd ever had?

Plus, she was Rainbow Dash. THE Rainbow Dash. She shouldn't be focusing on how everytime she got butterflies around Applejack, or about how much she wanted to hug her and to kiss her and all that mushy stuff.

She was going to be a Wonderbolt.

And being a Wonderbolt was her number one priority.

Besides, what would happen if they ever had to part because of her number one priority? The Wonderbolts would go on tour.. and eventually she'd have to leave her friends and Applejack..

Applejack.. it felt weird seperating her from the other elements of harmony so much, but she could never see her as just a friend, because.. her feelings were strong, and they were true..

And that's what drove her nuts.

So this is what she did instead. She'd just keep Applejack as her close friend, and hide her feelings as she napped in her trees - or pretended just so she could watch from afar.

Applejack finished her brief break, and trotted to the last tree she had to buck, unexpected to what would happen next. She lifted her rear legs, and with a single kick all the apples fell into the bucket. But she also feel down with a _oof!_ as she felt what seemed like the weight of a light pony on top of her.

She knew exactly who it was immediantly.

"Rainbow Dash! What in tarnation are ya doin' nappin' in mah trees this late? Dontcha have sumthin' else to do?"

Rainbow Dash groaned and her eyes opened, automatically looking into the green ones below her. Her face flushed as she realized she had fallen on top of her friend, knocking her hat off onto the ground beside her.

"I uh.. um.. sorry AJ, I was just really tired from all the practice I did today and I guess I slept too long." That was half of the truth. She hadn't planned on sleeping, but just watching. But she was so overworked she fell asleep.

To her surprise Applejack just smiled. "Well Dash, ah guess ah can understand. Ah know you train hard 'an all, but you shouldn't overwork yourself."

"Says the pony who lead a wild stampede of bunny rabbits into Ponyville last applebuck season."

Now it was Applejack's turn to be embarrassed as her cheeks flushed. "Well... well!" She sighed. "Fine Rainbow. Ah'm not one ta talk, but could ya please get off of me before Big Mac comes out and thinks ah'm out here filly foolin' instead of doing mah work?"

Rainbow Dash's face turned the shade of the apples around her, but it faded as she heard Applejack's adorable laughter, and she smiled with her as she got up and reached her hoof out for Applejack to grab.

As she pulled Applejack up, she mentioned that she had to shower before she could go to Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash quickly insisted on walking with her to her house, to which Applejack smiled and said, "Sure, why not?"

As they walked, Rainbow Dash took in the beautiful sight. The summer evening was beautiful at Sweet Apple Acres, and then she looked to her side and saw Applejack, walking peacefully and smiling, humming a little song to herself. She felt her stomach doing backflips, much to her distaste.

_Ugh! Stupid feelings, making me feel like a lovestruck school filly!_

Applejack looked over to her side and stopped humming to see her pegasus friend's frustrated expression. "Hey sugarcube, ya alright?"

Rainbow looked over at her quickly. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine."

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Alright, if ya say so." They kept walking before Applejack spoke again. "Y'know, you pegasi are really light weight."

Rainbow Dash nodded, motioning her eyes to her wings that were lying across her back. "Well yeah, I've gotta be light if these babies are gonna carry me fast!" She grinned and Applejack rolled her eyes at her boasting, but Rainbow caught her smile.

"What brought that up anyways?" Rainbow questioned her.

Applejack shrugged. "Well you did land on top of me earlier."

Rainbow laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry again about that."

They started to reach the end of their walk, and Applejack laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it, Dash.."

They reached her doorstep and Applejack stopped. "Thanks for keepin' me company RD. If ya want you can stick around and we can head down to Sugarcube Corner together.. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are playin' behind the house, and ah'm sure Scootaloo'd like to see you."

Rainbow Dash smiled. She'd get to see her favorite filly and have more time with her favorite pony ever. "Sure, I'll go find them."

As she flew over the house, Applejack watched her and sighed softly with a sad smile.

"Someday ah'll tell her.. someday.."

Her brother walked outside. "There you are Applejack, what took ya so long?"

"Nothing really, ah just worked a bit more.. and on the way back ah ran into Rainbow Dash.."

The faint blush and smile on his sister's face was apparent. Applejack's older sibling sighed as they walked inside. His sister was falling in love with the daring pegasus, and he suspected the same on her end. He watched them together all the time. The red stallion's sister was growing up, and all he could think was,

_Silly filly, just tell her how ya feel already and stop keepin' it a secret. We all know._


End file.
